<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Warm Welcome by 1Jemmagirl22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533299">A Warm Welcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22'>1Jemmagirl22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M, Klamille bashing, Mikaelson family are functional, Tyler Lockwood Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline goes to NOLA requesting Klaus helps with a murder.</p><p>The insuring family entertainment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaroline reunions in New Orleans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Warm Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Caroline in NOLA. i just love these fluffy little things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kol smirked at the perky blond he had just notice enter the compound. “Well this should be good.”</p><p>Kol, Davina, Rebekah, Freya, Hayley, Hope, Elijah, Marcel, and Cami were all in the courtyard when Caroline Forbes decided to walk in.</p><p>“Who are you?” Freya asked suspicious.</p><p>She smiled. “My name’s Caroline. I’m looking for Klaus. We have an outstanding arrangement.”</p><p>Kol, Rebekah, and Hayley snorted. The rest of the group raised their eyebrows.</p><p>“Miss I suggest you leave.” Elijah said.</p><p>“No can do Elijah. See I need Klaus here so I can let him of his leash.”</p><p>Kol’s smirk widened. “He can kill Lockwood!”</p><p>Caroline nodded. “I was just informed about his little stunt a few years back trying to kill Hope. Lovely name choice by the way. Nice to see you Hayley.”</p><p>“You to Caroline. And by kill Tyler do you mean kill or torcher?”</p><p>Caroline smiled. “Either both I don’t care. Now Rebekah would you call Klaus.”</p><p>“Sure thing Caroline.” She got out her phone.</p><p>“Who exactly are you?” Cami asked annoyed.</p><p>“A friend of Klaus’s.” she said.</p><p>Marcel laughed. “Klaus doesn’t have friends.”</p><p>“He has a few. I happen to be one of the only ones. Rebekah.”</p><p>“Went to voicemail. Don’t worry he’ll be here soon. Now why exactly are you allowing Nik to kill Tyler?”</p><p>“Tyler forced Bonnie to become a vampire.”</p><p>Kol’s smirk vanished. “He forced the last of the Bennet bloodline to loose there magic. Where is the mutt?”</p><p>“You know a Bennet Witch?” Freya asked.</p><p>Caroline nodded. “Bonnie’s my best friend. Tyler was angry at Elena so he did that to punish her.”</p><p>“Bekah stop with all the calls I was.” Klaus stopped dead at the sight of Caroline.</p><p>His face broke out into a wide smirk. “Hello love.”</p><p>“Hi Klaus. I came for a promise and a murder.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Who am I killing?”</p><p>“Tyler.”</p><p>Klaus’s face changed as he sped over to Caroline. “Where did he bite you?”</p><p>“I’m fine. I wasn’t bitten he forced Bonnie to turn I want him to pay.”</p><p>Klaus kissed the top of her head. “Hayley, Kol care to join us on a quick wolf hunt. Sisters you’re welcome as well. After all Tyler did help kill our dear brother Finn.”</p><p>Elijah simply sighed taking Hope. “I’ll watch Hope.”</p><p>“I’ll get the torcher chamber ready.” Marcel said getting up.</p><p>“I’ll find the hybrid reversal spell.” Davina said rising and kissing Kol’s cheek before leaving the room.</p><p>Cami just stared. “What the hell is going on? You can’t just go family murdering.”</p><p>“Yes we can.” Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus yelled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>